Rain Are Wonderful
by HikaruHibari1827
Summary: Finding himself in misfortune, Hikaru finds himself hiding himself shivering to his least content under the roof of a fancy parking lot. What happened to be a huge coincidence is that his crush, Rokudou Mukuro, happens to be there because to the rain. That mischievous illusionist bastard managed to tricked poor Hikaru into confessing his feelings towards him. MukuroxOc
1. Chapter 1

I'm posting this to see if you guys like an Oc with Mukuro. So I can agree to myself that Mukuro is a good couple with Hikaru. If there are a bunch of people who agrees, then I will continue with MukuroxOc. But if not, then they shall never be together. Which angers me, yet makes me sad. But this is your choice. I write this for my fans. Please enjoy.

BTW, I don't own KHR. They belong to Akira Amano.

* * *

**Rain Are Wonderful**

* * *

" They never said it'd rain!" the raven hissed as he rushed through the rainy streets. he was just on his way home after a few neck-breaking hours in detention. Unfortunately for him,, he didn't know that it'd rain, so he didn't bring an umbrella with him. He blames himself for not listening to his younger brother when he was about to leave for school.

Cursing himself out mentally, he ran over to a nearby opening of a fancy parking lot. He grasped for his bag, holding it close to his chest as if his life depends on it. He let out a sneeze. His cheeks flushed under the cold rain. It was freezing cold outside, and the only thing that proved him warmth was his scarf, (slightly soaked from the rain) his dress-shirt, ( which was sticking to his smooth, pale skin.) and his school's vest.

Letting out another sneeze, he scowled. his purple hue glared at the gray clouds, cursing mother nature for his misfortune..

" Kufufu... What a coincidence..." A familiar voice stated with a light chuckle.. A few shades faded as the voice echoed through his stiff ears.

" R-Rokudou Mukuro!" the raven glared, burning his purple orbs into the older male's mismatched ones.

He hated this guy. He really hated his mismatched eyes. Those mismatched eyes that seems to mix together oddly. One was deep ocean blue that represents the soothing color of the beautiful cloudy skies, while the other one was pure crimson red with a number six written in Kanji. (Japanese writing system.) He hated those beautiful eyes. His soft looking indigo hair made him have that urge to touch it, run his fingers through those soft strands. He hated it. The longer he thought about Mukuro, it sickens him to the stomach. He hated that tingly sensation he gets whenever the older teen is around him. He hated it. He hated that lustful feeling for the indigo haired teen. He fucking hates it. He, Hikaru Hibari, is in love with Rokudou Mukuro.

Still glaring at the older male, he was unaware of his blush that seems to have deepened its color. Either that it was the cold that was causing said blush or it's just him.

" Nice seeing you here, Hibari." the older male grinned, his hands hidden behind his back.

_**DOKI. DOKI.**_

_' There goes that noise again...' _Hikaru frowned. Brushing off the thought he grunted.

" Hn..." Turning away from the illusionist. ( Khr world reference.) Ignoring the shorter teen's rude response, Mukuro made his way besides the teen, invading the young prefect's personal space bubble. But Hikaru couldn't bring himself to complain. His voice wouldn't even come out even if he tried to force it out himself.

They both stood there in silence under the rain that showered like hail. Hikaru let out another light sneeze. He was unaware of the other's worried gaze towards his direction.

" Cold?" Hikaru gave the illusionist a mere glance, glaring up ahead of him as he clasped his limbs over his torso to provide himself warmth.

" None of your business..." He retorted, digging his face into his indigo scarf. His nose touched the soft fabric, tickling it lightly.

He wasn't expecting to feel heavy cloth hitting his black strands. His shocked purple hue transferred over to Mukuro, eyeing him in disbelief.

" Why are you-" His sentence was cut off when he was pulled into a soft embrace. His face flushed red, his voice hitched as the older teen rested his chin atop his head.

" It'll keep us warm until the rain stops." Mukuro stated, smiling down at him as he spoke. His surprisingly soft voice melted Hikaru's poor heart, so he decided to listen to the other male's steady heartbeat.

Hikaru let a low hiss escape his lips. A shiver running up his spine as cold air traveled throughout his body. ' Damn... I hate it when it's cold...' He mentally cussed, shivering to his least content.

Noticing the change, Mukuro decided to let go and observe the other's slightly pale look. An idea came to mind as a smirk slowly crept onto his feature. ' If it helps him keep warm is fine with me.'

Shrugging at the thought, Mukuro leaned in and planted a kiss on Hikaru's surprisingly soft lips. Not yet satisfied, he slipped his slick muscle into the younger teen's wet cavern. He smirked when he earned a soft moaned from the shorter prefect. He finally decided to pull away, smirking very widely, as he watched the raven teen's ridiculous reaction. But instead of being yelled at by the raven at the top of his lungs, he received an 'about to cry' look instead.

" Ue..." Mukuro was officially shocked by the scene before him, nonetheless speechless of what to say. Heck, he doesn't even know what to do or how to react to this._ He_ was crying. His adorable little kitten was crying. ( rare sight to see actually...)

" My, why are you crying? Aren't carnivores suppose to be strong?" Mukuro questioned somewhat stiffly.

" S-shut up..." Hikaru stuttered through his sobs. He stuffed his face into the illusionist's chest, crying his heart out about Mukuro's indirect proposal.

" I hate you..." He muttered loud enough for the other male to hear. " You-... You make me feel so weird. Every time you're nearby, my heart starts making these weird noises..."

Mukuro was astonished by the younger teen's confession. The best thing to do right now is to shut up and listen.

" I fucking hate you..." Hikaru gasped for air, his voice became shaky the moment he felt hot tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. " Rokudou... Can't you see that i'm in love with you?"

Silence hung in the air like thick clouds drifting through the sky. Mukuro could only stand there and stare at the prefect incredulously. A chuckle escaped his lips, slowly turning into a laugh. Hikaru only glared with his teared orbs, officially offended by the idiot illusionist. His face flushed red. He fumed angrily at the older male before smacking him upright the head.

" Ow-haha..." Mukuro laughed through his cry.

" You jerk...: Hikaru pouted, puffing out his cheek adorably.

Another side of Mukuro found this cute about the prefect. He looked like a chubby-cheeked bunny who must've stuff junks of carrots up its mouth.

" Of course I knew how you felt." Mukuro finally said his response, smirking at the smaller teen deviously. " I was just waiting for you to confess."

Glaring at the older male blankly, anger flashed across his sharp purple hue. He suddenly raised a fist and-

**POW!**

A large bruise grew on the indigo haired teen, who caressed it wit throbbing pain.

" That hurt, Ya' know?" Mukuro growled glaring at the prefect.

" Your fault for teasing me like that..." Hikaru pouted, turning away from the older teen. A light blush sprouted on his cheek. He glanced over at the indigo teen shyly before speaking.

" So... Are we like in a relationship or something...?" Chuckling at his _boyfriend_, Mukuro leaned in for a passionate kiss.

" Unless you want it to be..." he whispered ever so huskily into the raven's ear, sending a shiver down the teen's spine to much of his content.

" Hn... Whatever..." Not wasting his changes, they bother leaned in for another passionate kiss. This time, with the addition of intensity in it. Both came to a release, leaving a thick trail of saliva in between the two mate.

" _I love you_..." Mukuro chirped ever so cheerfully. Hikaru couldn't help much but blushed.

" I love you too, Baka..."

Time went faster than expected. The rain had finally stopped, much to Hikaru's liking. Taking off the jacket, he lend it to the illusionist. He gave a respective bow and smiled sheepishly.

" See you... Sometime soon?" Mukuro gave a nod, smiling back at his lover.

" We will meet again, **Bella Mia***." Blushing, Hikaru immediately rushed his way home. Watching his lover leave in the distance, Mukuro brought his jacket up to his nose, taking in the sweet scent of the raven that the teen had left behind.

' Mix of lavender and vanilla...' He thought absentmindedly. ' Such nostalgic scent...' He grinned, draping the jacket over his shoulder. He soon began his journey home with a large smile plastered on his face.

* * *

~_**Fin**_~

* * *

A/N: Just in case you were asking what _Bella Mia_ means, Bella Mia means " My beautiful" in Italian. This is my first story written on Wattpad. Others will be found on . The link is down below:

u/4052448/HikaruHibari1827

Thank you for reading my fan fictions. I appreciate your time beings. ^_^ Ciao cia


	2. OMAKE

" I'm home, Kyoya." As expected from the elder Hibari, he found his younger brother, Hibari Kyoya, tapping his feet at the front door with a pissed off look on his face.

" Where have you been?" The younger queried, stalking up to his older brother before jabbing a finger onto his brother's cold torso. Hikaru let out a light hiss. He hated wearing wet clothes around the house after the rain. It's already cold enough for him to handle...

" No where in particular. It was raining on my way back home. Nothing more, nothing less." Eyeing the older Hibari in distrust, Kyoya gave a frown before leaning back. He'll let it slide...Just for now...

" Well, hurry up and shower. I'm hungry." He stated impatiently. Sighing in exaggeration, Hikaru groaned.

" Hai hai... What would master like for dinner?"

" Hamburger steak. I'm in the mood for some." Kyoya stated.

" Alright. Be patience and wait." About to leave for a bath, Hikaru stopped mid-step. " Oh... and don't try starting without me..."

" Whatever. Hurry up, herbivore." Kyoya retorted.

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru then took his leave. Kyoya, noticing a very familiar stench, pulled his brother's wrist and too a brief whiff. Startled, Hikaru stared at his brother speechlessly.

" Rokudou Mukuro..." He growled, glaring into his brother's purple hue with his cobalt ones. " What were you doing with him?"

Knowing that Kyoya's brother complex senses are acting up again, Hikaru sighed.

" Don't be ridiculous. I'm gonna go shower if you really want that steak."

Silently, and somewhat obediently, Kyoya let go of Hikaru and left. Sighing for the umpteenth time Hikaru made his way toward a nice, hot and relaxing bath.

' _I swore I smelled pineapple..._' Kyoya mused. ' _But then again... It could be my imagination..._'

Shrugging off the thought, Kyoya decided that it was best to wait like Onii-chan has said. He soon found himself dozing off into the clouds.


End file.
